Iron Tail (move)
Iron Tail (Japanese: アイアンテール Iron Tail) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Iron Tail inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Description |Strikes the target with a stiff tail. Has a one-in-three shot at lowering the target's Defense.}} |An attack that may reduce Defense.}} |Slams the foe with a hard tail. It may also lower Defense. Slams the foe with a hard tail. It may lower Defense. }} |An attack with a steel-hard tail. It may lower the foe's Defense stat.}} |Attacks with a rock-hard tail. May lower Defense. Slams target with a hard tail. It may lower Defense. }} |The foe is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat. The foe is slammed with a sturdy tail of steel. It may also lower the target's Defense stat if it hits. }} |The foe is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. This may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 |49 40 |40|40|STAB=''}} 41 |49 40 |40|40|STAB='}} 36 |36 34 |34|STAB='}} 40 |40 35 |35|STAB='}} 40 |40 35 |35|STAB='}} By By TM }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB=}} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - Mount Hokulani }} By Generation V Pokémon Center Best Wishes Ash's Pikachu }} Generation VII In other games PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Iron Tail is a move learnable by in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Pikachu does not know the move at the beginning of the game, it must be taught to him by for a cost of 350 . Unlike Dash and Thunderbolt, this move cannot be used outside of battle. It can be used by shaking the Wii Remote during battle. The move's power is upgradeable by returning to Primeape and paying more Berries. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=75% |eff=Has a 30% chance of lowering the target's Defense. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Iron Tail had an energy gain of 6% and a duration of 1.55 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also lower the target's Defense by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also reduce the target's Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |Beat the enemy with a hardened tail. It may also lower the target's Attack.}} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower the enemy's Defense.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Best Wishes series|Best Wishes}} and |M19}}) and strikes the opponent; sometimes, the hit produces light. According to |Chaz (anime)|Chaz}}, only a Pokémon with a fully developed tail can learn this technique.|image1=Gary Electivire Iron Tail.png|image1p=Electivire|image2=Lila Delcatty Iron Tail.png|image2p=Delcatty|image3=Ash Pikachu Iron Tail.png|image3p=Pikachu|image4=Virgil Eevee Iron Tail.png|image4p=Eevee}} |Best Wishes series|''Best Wishes'' series}}, it instead glows metallic gray and is rendered in CGI, but this is reverted starting in the |XY series|''XY'' series}}. Sometimes it leaves behind a white trail of energy where it swings.}} |AG016|The Winner by a Nosepass}}}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Copycat (move)|Copycat}}}} In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Mashing Makuhita, told her , Rono, to use Iron Tail, but the move was never seen being executed. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Despite the narrative implying the need for a tail to perform this attack, Pokémon that lose their tails when they evolve (such as Primeape) or do not have a tail but gain one upon evolution (such as Nidoran♀) can still learn and use this attack. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鐵尾 鋼鐵尾巴 |zh_cmn=鐵尾 / 铁尾 鋼鐵尾巴 |da=Jernhale |nl=IJzerstaart |fi=Häntäisku (OS/early AG) Rautahäntä (later AG) |fr=Queue de Fer |de=Eisenschweif |el=Σιδερένια Ουρά Siderénia Ourá |hi=लोहे की पूँछ Lohay ki Poonch |id=Ekor Besi |it=Codacciaio |ko=아이언테일 Aieontéil |ms=Ekor Besi |no=Jernhale |pl=Stalowy Ogon Atak Ogonem Żelazny Ogon Żelazna Kula |he=זנב ברזל Znav Barzel |pt_eu=Cauda de Ferro |pt_br=Cauda de Ferro |br=Rabo de Ferro |ro=Coada de Fier |ru=Стальной хвост Stal'noi khvost |sr=Gvozdeni Rep |es_la=Cola de Acero (EP224) Cola de Hierro (EP204-present) |es_eu=Cola Férrea |sv=Järnsvans |tr=Demir Kuyruk |vi=Đuôi Sắt }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Defense Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Eisenschweif es:Cola férrea fr:Queue de Fer it:Codacciaio ja:アイアンテール zh:铁尾（招式）